Infections caused by pneumococci are a major cause of morbidity and mortality all over the world. Pneumonia, febrile bacteraemia and meningitis are the most common manifestations of invasive pneumococcal disease, whereas bacterial spread within the respiratory tract may result in middle-ear infection, sinusitis or recurrent bronchitis. Compared with invasive disease, the non-invasive manifestations are usually less severe, but considerably more common.
In Europe and the United States, pneumococcal pneumonia is the most common community-acquired bacterial pneumonia, estimated to affect approximately 100 per 100,000 adults each year. The corresponding figures for febrile bacteraemia and meningitis are 15-19 per 100 000 and 1-2 per 100,000, respectively. The risk for one or more of these manifestations is much higher in infants and elderly people, as well as immune compromised persons of any age. Even in economically developed regions, invasive pneumococcal disease carries high mortality; for adults with pneumococcal pneumonia the mortality rate averages 10%-20%, whilst it may exceed 50% in the high-risk groups. Pneumonia is by far the most common cause of pneumococcal death worldwide.
The etiological agent of pneumococcal diseases, Streptococcus pneumoniae (pneumococcus), is a Gram-positive encapsulated coccus, surrounded by a polysaccharide capsule. Differences in the composition of this capsule permit serological differentiation between about 91 capsular types, some of which are frequently associated with pneumococcal disease, others rarely. Invasive pneumococcal infections include pneumonia, meningitis and febrile bacteremia; among the common non-invasive manifestations are otitis media, sinusitis and bronchitis.
Pneumococcal conjugate vaccines (PCVs) are pneumococcal vaccines used to protect against disease caused by S. pneumoniae (pneumococcus). There are currently three PCV vaccines available on the global market: PREVNAR® (called PREVENAR® in some countries) (heptavalent vaccine), SYNFLORIX® (a decavalent vaccine) and PREVNAR 13® (tridecavalent vaccine).
The recent development of widespread microbial resistance to essential antibiotics and the increasing number of immunocompromised persons underline the need for pneumococcal vaccines with even broader protection.
In particular, there is a need to address remaining unmet medical need for coverage of pneumococcal disease due to serotypes not found in PREVNAR 13® and potential for serotype replacement over time. The specific serotypes causing disease beyond the 13 in PREVNAR 13® vary by region, population, and may change over time due to acquisition of antibiotic resistance, pneumococcal vaccine introduction and secular trends of unknown origin. There is a need for immunogenic compositions that can be used to induce an immune response against additional Streptococcus pneumoniae serotypes in humans and in particular in children less than 2 years old.
An object of the new immunogenic compositions of the present invention is to provide for appropriate protection against S. pneumoniae serotypes not found in PREVNAR 13®. In one aspect, an object of the immunogenic compositions of the present invention is to provide for appropriate protection against S. pneumoniae serotypes not found in PREVNAR® (heptavalent vaccine), SYNFLORIX® and/or PREVNAR 13® while maintaining an immune response against serotypes currently covered by said vaccines.